


To Be Everywhere is to Be Nowhere

by negasonicteenageimagines (myartemis)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ellie is a Butthead!!!!!!, F/F, Jealous!Ellie, Jessica Jones is Reader's BFF, Open Ending, Potential polyamorous relationship, Wade Isn't a Big Deal (He Usually is in my Fics), reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myartemis/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: You’re a P.I. whose past intertwines with Yukio’s. At first, Ellie thinks she’s jealous of you, and then she realizes… Well, you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?





	To Be Everywhere is to Be Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Hi hi hi!! i love your writing and im so glad that i get to read it! could i request a headcannon ( or imagine or one shot or something) yukio’s ex and not over her so ntw threatens the ex i feel like negasonic would be possessive and yukio finds it cute 😀😀  
~  
I accidentally read this as a poly request, so reader is the ex. I wrote most of this while listening to Thrice’s album, To Be Everywhere is to Be Nowhere. Also, if you don’t like coffee, pretend you just made it for Jessica and that you’re having tea or hot chocolate! (I myself do not like coffee.)

You had a peculiar mutation. The ability to find anything, since you were a kid.

Sometimes, though, things find you.

Neena, a woman who lived in the same facility as you, did, and requested your help.

“Luck? Finding things? These are not goddamn superpowers!” Wade, the leader of the team, had cursed. And yet, you two were lucky enough to find a way to fight the assholes you were fighting.

You both meet up with the rest of the group, taking on the Juggernaut, and that’s when you notice her.

“Yukio?”

“Y/N,” she responds, looking as surprised as you feel.

“I assume you two know each other?” A rather hot girl wonders.

“Yeah. Y/N, this is Ellie, my girlfriend.”

“Not bad,” you say, before conveniently finding a way to not be looking at them as the tightness in your throat increases. You find the chink in Juggernaut’s armor, and he goes down.

All’s well that ends well. Right? Wade’s the hero, finds his family, and you get to go back to Alias Investigations and tell Jessica about the wild pro bono work you did today.

“Stay,” Yukio requests.

You can’t find a way to say no to her, and she takes your hand.

“Let me text Jessica and tell her I’ll be late tonight.”

Yukio looks hurt for a moment, and you realize she thinks Jessica is your girlfriend. Not the worst thing someone’s thought about you, so, you don’t explain who Jess is. Maybe you just hope that she feels the same way as you do.

You follow her to the jet, and it takes you all to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

“So, Y/N. Y/N…L/N?” Ellie asks. It’s dinnertime. You nod. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Nothing too bad, I hope.”

“Nothing bad at all,” Ellie replies, but you sense a bitterness to her tone.

Your phone buzzes. It’s Jessica, texting you that she’s on her way to pick you up.

“Well, I’ll probably be going a bit after dinner. Jess is on her way here.”

“You can’t stay the night?” Yukio wonders, and both you and Ellie shoot her confused looks.

“Why, ‘Kio?”

Ellie twitches at the nickname, confusing you.

“Well, it’s just that we haven’t seen each other in so long…” she says, looking at you hopefully.

“I really shouldn’t, Jess is already on her way. Maybe some other time.”

  
  


Ellie sighs in relief.

You text Jessica: _Plz speed_

**Jess🖤: ** _Why? lol_

**Y/N⭐️:** _Awkward situation. With THE ex_

**Jess🖤: ** _ok ok I’ll be there ASAP_

“Who’re you texting?” Yukio asks.

“None of your damn business,” Ellie jabs. You had figured she was too cute to be true.

“Hey,” you scold. “Don’t talk to her that way.”

“Oh, coming from the chick who abandoned her.”

“I needed to work on myself so I could be a good partner to her. I told ‘Kio that. She found someone else in the meantime. I am perfectly fine with that, she had a right to,” you disagree.

“Perfectly fine? Hence the longing stares between you both, her begging you to stay the night, and-“

“Ellie. Seriously, I’m happy for you guys. Take a goddamn chill pill,” you cut her off, sick of her being right.

“No!” She argues, standing up from her chair. You stand up from yours, ready to respond if she tries anything. She shoves you into a wall, hands around your wrists in a literally burning grip. You kick at her, but to no avail, she’s got you stuck. “Don’t you ever come near Yukio again, or I’ll beat the fucking sh-“

“Oh _hell _no!” Jessica, your guardian angel, discovers the confrontation. She plucks Ellie off your with ease, tossing her aside. Ellie gets up, and you’re sure she’s sore all over. Jess lifts her. “And don’t _you_ ever come near Y/N, or I’ll beat the fucking shit out of you.”

“Whoa, Jones, threatening kids isn’t very nice,” Wade says as her stumbles upon the situation.

“Look!” Jessica exclaims, lifting your arm to show one of your very burned forearms. The air stings it, and you hiss.

“Oh, that wasn’t very nice of her. Let’s go talk to Colossal Hall Monitor, he’ll know what to do.”

Jessica rolls her eyes but begrudgingly agrees.

After that discussion, you find yourselves in Xavier’s office. The old man’s already in pajamas, but he still acts at the judge of the trial.

“Well, she was flirting with my girlfriend!” Ellie protests.

“She shoved my- my _person_ into a wall and burned her arms!” Jess, just as much fire and fury within her, argues.

“It sounds as though an inappropriate action was taken, and met with an inappropriate, but understandable, response. Ellie, apologize to Ms. Jones and Miss L/N. They are guests here and should be treated as such.”

“But- Fine. I’m sorry,” she says. It’s not genuine, you know.

“It’s okay,” you lie.

“It’s n-“ Jessica stops when she sees your expression.

“Jess, I just wanna go home and tend to these- Things.” You couldn’t bear to call them wounds, to verbally admit weakness.

“Yeah,” she quietly responds. “Let’s go, then.” She takes your hand and you follow her all the way out of the house and to her car.

You two eventually make it home, and she rinses off your burns before cleaning and bandaging them.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner, that I was there to- To protect you,” she apologizes, and you embrace her.

“You were,” you reassure her. “You were.”

You release her, knowing prolonged physical contact isn’t her thing. You both brush your teeth while you’re in the bathroom, and she goes to her own room to change into PJs. You do the same, but in the bathroom, before exiting. You pull the futon in the living room out, into bed form.

Jessica exits her room in sweatpants and a tee shirt, sitting at her desk.

“Oh, another case?” You wonder.

“Yeah, but I can brief you tomorrow. Rest up,” she says, and you know better than to argue. You get your bedding out from underneath the futon, where you stored it during the day, and get cozy. Listening to the sounds of the clicking laptop keyboard and Jessica’s clinking glass of whiskey, you are soothed to sleep.

“No, no, I’m not wicked, I-“ you shoot straight up with a shout, arms still stinging. In your dream, you were being branded by- By _them_.

You take a quick shower, the lack of hot water encouraging you to be speedy. You continue the rest of your typical morning routine, and by then Jessica has woken up. You already made coffee. It’s nice to be in a routine that you have chosen, you’ve recently realized.

“Morning,” Jess says, taking the pot and filling the mug. You both enjoy your beverages in mugs you got for each other last Christmas. “Another nightmare?”

She knows you too well.

“Yeah.”

“I could’ve taken that little bitch,” she reminds you.

“I know, J. I know. You can take anyone. But… She’s right. I do still have feelings for Yukio, and I think Yukio still has feelings for me. Me hanging around sabotages their relationship. Even if ‘Kio invited me.”

“Well, if Yukio invited you, maybe she wanted her relationship to be sabotaged,” Jess reasons.

There’s a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” you tell her, and you do. It’s Ellie.

“I come bearing gifts,” she quickly says, brandishing a plate of cookies and lemonade. “Yukio made them, so they’re not poisoned,” she says, huffing out an awkward scoff.

“Thanks.”

“I just wanted to say that I’m genuinely sorry. I- I shouldn’t have done what I did. I was just jealous. Yukio normally likes it, but this time… I know she still has feelings for you, and you for her. She talks about how great you are all the time, and it just makes me feel… I don’t know. I always thought it was insecurity, and then I realized it was also longing. For someone like you.”

“Seriously? That _‘I hit you because I like you’_ bullshit? Fuck off!” Jessica demands.

“No, let her speak,” you disagree.

“Like- Like that. You’re patient. And- I know this is weird, especially after last night, but I was just wondering… Would you want to try to work something out? Between you, and Yukio, and me?”

“You know what?” You look over Ellie. She’s cute, protective, and willing to admit her own faults, eventually. You could do worse. “Yeah. I think I would like that.”


End file.
